


Rebirth

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: BvS: Rebirth [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depowered Superman, M/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunnies, NOT A FIC so please don't be disappointed. Ideas that follow the events Dawn of Justice where Superman is depowered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here so maybe this will inspire better writers than I.

Canon divergence I’ve been spamming Mithen with where Clark comes back to life but without powers beyond a human’s. He’s completely recovered aside from a scar on his cheek from where Batman cut him with the kryptonite spear and a large scar on his chest where Doomsday impaled him with the killing blow. 

He shows up at Bruce’s ~~fishtank~~ ~~terrarium~~ house with little warning to ask for training so he can continue his work as a vigilante, because however far Bruce's moral compass had drifted he's inspired by people like the Batman too.

Bruce is almost unsurprised by this guy returning to life. The first words he greets Clark with are along the lines of, “You look like absolute shit.” As it turns out, Clark hasn’t been getting a human amount of rest or sustenance since returning to life, he never needed much of it before.

Bruce has more than a little fun knocking Clark on his ass during training. Alfred adores Clark for actually listening to his advice and accepting his hospitality, “Why Mister Kent, if only Master Wayne would listen to me and sleep or eat half as much as you did.” All the doting Bruce reacts to with good-humoured jealousy, eye-rolling and grumpiness.

Eventually Clark will insist on tagging along with the Batman on patrols under a new alias after much begging and eventually just heading out to help in disregard to Bruce’s request that he not interfere, “Gotham’s my city too, while I’m here.” 

Does he ever get his powers back? Dunno. And I'm SuperBat trash so of course it's going to be a building relationship. Slow burn or starting out purely physical, either is fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to add more bunnies in the comments. It's quiet and I'm lonely.


End file.
